Sick
by Mangoissour
Summary: "Kazekage your face turn red," Sakura said closer /"Well Kazekage, you are not the only man do that in front of me,"/Do you want me take off my clothes or not?" ask Gaara


**Gaara Sick** **by mangoissour.**

**Hello everyone, i'm new in gaasaku fandom, i'm really like them and first sorry about the grammar or anything, english not my mother language, i hope my reader still enjoy about my story, thank you.**

**In this story Gaara and Sakura age is 25 and Sakura single in here.**

**Date : 12-05-2019**

**-Sour-**

Gaara looking at stack of paper on his desk, who never ending duty, take a deep breath the umpteenth time. Knock the desk with his index finger, rub his head who getting sick.

Since Shukaku not in his body. Gaara can't work all paperwork fast as before, remember he never sleeps and now already two days he didn't sleep force his body to work with helped by coffee, of course.

Now he suffering with bad headache and his body really tired make he can't thinking anything. Close his eyes slowly try to meditation.

Knock in the door make Gaara suprised, curse anything who making his suprised, Gaara take another deep breath, "Enter,"

"Kazekage-sama," a women with pink haired come in with a pile of paper in her hand, "This is report one you asking for,"

Damn, when this paperwork end!" iner Gaara said. Looking at Sakura with his poker face. Sakura already change much, when they last met in Naruto weeding, Sakura already grow perfectly. Her body with beautiful curve, her face getting beautiful and feminine eyes who look at him cheerful.

Before Gaara getting to far, shake his head, try to stop his mind. Sakura getting closer to his desk, hands over paper to his desk Gaara looking at the paper with chary.

Gaara release his medic left behind compare the other nation, even already getting better than before, but Gaara not satisfied with a little achivement.

Reduce his ego, called Naruto, his best friend who become a seventh Hokage. Gaara asked a help to train his medic and now the reason why Sakura in Sunagakure to help Gaara to train his medic.

Okay, blame Gaara who say without intentional, he more intersted with strong women than a menic shinobi, cause medic applicant diminish dratic. He just say his opinion and now he cursed his stupid opinion.

Gaara take another deep breath, his head throbbing pain and his body tired, he looking at the paper annoyed. Cursing his stupid opinion, cursing his weak body.

"Kazekage-sama, is there any problem?" Ask Sakura with worry.

Gaara looked up, a strange feeling crawling his body when Sakura getting closer towards him. "Kazekage-sama, your face turn red? Are you sure you're okay?"

Redden? Quickly Gaara touch his face and the next seconds he losing his consciousness.

**-sour-**

When Gaara wake up, a bright lighting face his face make his grimace. Move slowly, observe what happend. Sound of women shouting and angry make Gaara pouted annoyed. "Why they are can't silent?" Gaara tought, shifting his body, get out of his bed.

"No Kazekage-sama," women said, who enter and walking towards his bed, Gaara just looking at her and didn't care.

"Kazekage-sama, you should rest," Sakura said annoyed, She approaching his bed. Gaara didn't care try to get up from his bed, if not because his weak body he will not suffering right now, "I should work,"

Sakura sighed irritably, no matter where man always stubborn. Especially man like Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, your body very tired rightnow."

Gaara didn't care, he stand up and then dazed, Sakura swiftly holding Gaara body. "Kazekage-sama," Sakura call again. Gaara can smell a sweet scents from this women, blame Shukaku who give his the five senses better than average human.

A little complacent with this woman scent. Now Gaara looking at Sakura who hugged his body, asking with his mind why this women very annoyed. "I must work Sakura-san," Gaara said slowly.

Sakura didn't care, she push Kazekage now Gaara in his bed. Put her hand in her slim waist, looking at Gaara with look who making Gaara uncomfortable. Gaara remember Naruto ever told about Sakura is terrify when she angry.

Sakura take another breath, with soft she put her hand to Gaara forehead. Gaara a little suprised when Sakura hand in his forehead.

Her hand small and smooth, make Gaara asked how many women who ever touch his like that. Misprint just Sakura and Temari who ever touch him.

Stunned like dummy.

"Look, your fever hasn't down," Said her softly. Gaara snorted. "You shoud rest Kazekage-sama,"

How he can rest when his paperwork haunted Gaara. "I can't, so many work to do,"

This time Sakura held his shoulder, push him hard force Gaara to lay down in his bed. "A terrible power," he tought.

"You are my patient, Kazekage-sama. I don't care what your title, as long you are my patient, you should obey me!" said Sakura looking at his face serious.

His eyes meet with beautiful green eyes, for a moment Gaara embrace a beautiful eyes when Sakura looking at Gaara with her look. Gaara like a strong women, but he didn't want to be involved with any romantic relationship. When he served to be a Kazekage, Gaara release he already married with paperwork and he can't out.

"Sakura-san," call his heavily, "I should work." Gaara try not to whine. He tired, he got headache, his body warm and the paperwork.

"Since when..."

Gaara look at Sakura confused, "Since when Kazekage-sama. Force your body to work continuously."

Gaara closed his eyes, considering whether he should tell her honest or not.

"Just now," said his firmly and he got a look of disbelief from Sakura. "Just now, a few days ago,"

Sakura take a clipboard and reading for a while. "Arcodding Kankurou, your brother. You have a habbit to sleepless night even you didn't eat properly and choose to working,"

Gaara look at her upset, he feel defeated. His brother always talking nonsense and Sakura is pretty, very easy to get a information from him.

"I drank water,"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Your are not plans Kazekage-sama."

Okay that a stupid answer Gaara ever said to defend himself for the rest of his life, blame this stupid headache.

"Kazekage-sama, your body tired. Eat properly and Sleep properly can make your mood much better and your headache will gone,"

This time Gaara look Sakura with a suprised "How this women know?" he tought, now he believe about Naruto said about this women.

"Sakura-chan know well about your body Gaara," Naruto said and make Gaara chuckle, he know Sakura medic but...

Now Gaara get up from his bed, looked at Sakura with look who make his council shivers in their seat when Gaara mood is broken, no matter Shukaku in his body or not. A reputation about Kazekage mood is a danger when he mad very famous in Sunagakure. "You don't know anything Sakura-san, my body healthy and i'm not headache, even my body little bit tired but i can hold it back. Excusme!"

But Sakura not scared about Gaara gaze.

Sakura getting close, push Gaara back and now Gaara lay in his bed with sit position. Sakura look at him like she thinking about something. "Calm down Kazekage-sama," touch the back of his head, stroke it slowly. "What are you doing!" right now Gaara feel threatened. He feel threatened by women who not scare with him.

There has never been a women like this except his sister.

Since Temari married with Shikamaru, there not a women who brave enough to snapped Gaara and sometimes he miss that moment.

Slowly a green cakra showup from her hand, make a cool sensasion in Gaara head. "Your body very tense, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said softly.

Gaara just silent, enjoy a new sensasion. Slowly he open his mouth not a voice out but a purrs. Gaara purrs like a cat who enjoy a touch.

Sakura suprised about Gaara reaction and chuckle. Gaara face turn red and unconsciously, he leaned his face in Sakura slender stomach, try to hide his shame.

"Damn, i'm the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara purrs like a cat?!" He try to control himself but the body acting the opposite.

Sakura chuckle, slowly she touch his shoulder. Make Gaara shivering favorably, Gaara touch Sakura waist try to hold his body, he feel defeated. "This is really enjoyable," he tought.

"Well you're not my first time purring in front of me, Kazekage-sama."

"Is Naruto?" Gaara said with hoarse voice.

Sakura chuckled again and Gaara sure he is right.

"What are you doing?!" Said a women with brown hair. Sakura shocked, Gaara don't care. A few women in her back is shooked with their position who Gaara sit down with his face in Sakura stomach, his hand in her waist try to hold his body.

"Matsuri-san. I already told you, Kazekage can't meet up," Sakura sighs, again she stuck with a young women who crazy about Gaara. Sakura look at Gaara, rubbing her finger on Gaara shoulder and pressing it a little. This time Gaara purring again.

"So you can enjoy Gaara-sama body?"

"Are we looking like that?" ask Sakura and turn around stop her all activities, Gaara looked at Sakura disappointed.

"No, but im sure you will take it when you have a change!" her said again. Another women give Sakura a death glare.

"What happend?" ask Gaara with calm voice let go his hand from Sakura waist. He stand up, crossed his hands and look at them with irritated

Gaara respect to Matsuri, remember she is his first student. But sometime she can be very annoyed and take advantage of Gaara favor.

"Gaara-sama, are you okay? We are very worried about you," Matsuri said. If Temari in here this gonna very easy for him, Gaara to tired dealing with young woman who are crazy about him.

Gaara nodded, "So you guys caused this commotion?"

"She take advantage from you!" said another girl behind Matsuri.

Gaara rolled his eyes, better dealing with the paperwork than young women. When Gaara wants to open his mouth, Sakura answer them. "Listen kid. I know you really love your Kazekage, but i'm in here didn't take any advantage from him. I'm just help him,"

Gaara nodded agree. "It's true, Sakura-san just help me,"

"But we see it Kazekage-sama, Sakura try to take advantage from you. Are you can't seduce another man! Are you not satisfied with Konoha man so you want take Gaara-sama!"

Sakura lose her patient, hit the wall next to her and cause a large cracks. "Listen! I don't want dealing with you are anymore. You distrubing the healing of patient, insulting a doctor who trying to heal him. Now get out or you know the consequences!"

Looked at Sakura power make his fans retreat, even Matsuri choose to back off than dealing with Sakura power.

Door closed.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama. I don't mean to demage your building," she said with bent over.

Gaara smiled a little, the rumor about Sakura emotion who very easy changed like a lamp switch very famous in Konoha, "Put the bill in the name of Kazekage, Sakura. Let me take care of it. So can we continue our session again?"

"I think we can't"

This time Gaara puouted. "Why?"

"This time to check up your body, are you already healthy or not. So Kazekage, do you mind to lay down?"

"No,"

Sakura small groan. Well, his fans club, even Gaara they are annoyed.

"But i must do that, make sure are you already healthy or not,"

Gaara looked at Sakura, "No i dont want a check up. Just do what i asking Sakura, i'm already healthy."

"Stubborn!" Sakura iner.

Sakura took a chair and sat on it, fold her leg, cross her hand in her chest, debate with Kazekage will be a long day, who live in politics world since his young age, debate is his expertise and Gaara have a principle to get what he wants. "If you don't want to check up, i don't want do that," her said with closed eyes. Try to calm her nerves are tangled.

"If you want do that, everytime and anytime. I definitely want to checked," Gaara said flat.

Sakura signs, "Alright,"

"Promise?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama, i will do that, anytime and everytime you need me," Sakura said. "Wait the minute... it's doesn't count!"

Indeed Sakura personal chakra massagers? Hell, she not pay more for do that.

This time Gaara grin and Sakura didn't like it. "You already promise Sakura. Promise is a promise," he said and now he opening his Kazekage robe. "You can check me now Sakura, do you want me to open my clothes or not?" He said with chuckle softly.

At least Gaara mood has already better.

Sakura shaking her head slowly, look up at Gaara. "Take off your clother Gaara, it's make me easy," Gaara obey, take off his clothes and lay down. Sakura starting to check him.

Sakura forgot that Kazekage is a man who famous to take any advantage in any situation even Sakura didn't release it.

**-End-**

**Minna, can i ask for review? #puppyeyesnojutsu.**

**I hape plan, to make another story about them. Like sequel? Maybe? Tell me if you interest or not, and forgive me if character a little bit OOC.**

**Review, Fave and Follow.**

**Mangoissour leave.**

**Love you.**


End file.
